


Kéjenc Kis Kagemane Kaland

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Ages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I just wanted to explore the Kagemane in a smutty way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dark!Shikamaru, idk what else to tell ya
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Shikamaru bemutatja a Kagemane no jutsu egy új, érdekes felhasználási módját.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kéjenc Kis Kagemane Kaland

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 szeptemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Naruto csak futott, nehéz zihálása tisztán hallatszott az éjjeli erdõ csöndjében. Nekiment egy tüskés bokornak, ami csúnyán összekaristolta a jobbját, de nem foglalkozott vele. A sötétben nehezen látott, kék szemei dermedten próbálták keresni a menekülési útvonalat - de maga elõtt csak a sötéten meredõ fákat látta.  
\- Hjajj, Naruto. - hallotta ekkor a jól ismert, unott hangon, aminek hallatán egész testében remegni kezdett. - Meddig akarsz még futkározni?  
A szõke nem válaszolt, de szája megremegett. Óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, míg hátát nem érezte a fa törzsének csapódni, s kezeit közben pecsétekre emelte.  
\- Kage bunshi...  
Nem tudta befejezni, villámgyorsan elkapta a fejét. Ahol egy perccel ezelõtt még a szõke üstök pihent, most egy kunai meredt a fában.  
Rémült tekintetét a fák közé szegezte, ahonnan lassan elõsétált a kunait dobó alak. A felhõk épp kivonultak a telihold elõl, így annak fénye sejtelmes árnyékokat vetett a felfogott, tüskés barna hajra, az arcra, mely a lehunyt szemekkel szinte már békés közönyt sugárzott, s a fiú finoman kidolgozott testére, melyre ráfeszült a vékony necc-felsõ, s a zöld mellény. Kezei a zsebében pihentek, ahogy lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és értelmes, határozott pillantása a riadt, kék szemek közé fúródott.  
  
\- Shi... Shikamaru! - ordította Naruto, de a hangja megremegett. Félelmét nem tudta palástolni, nyakát úgy behúzta, hogy szája szinte eltûnt narancssárga dzsekijének nagy, fehér garbója mögött. - Mi-miért nem szállsz már le rólam!?  
  
A sötét hajú nem válaszolt, csak lassan lépkedett tovább a szõke felé. Naruto újra a pecsétállásba emelte kezeit, de még épp hogy csak kinyitotta száját, máris látta ellenfele kezében villanni a shurikent. Elugrott a fa elõl, és nem sokkal mellette a földre esett.  
Remegõ szájjal meredt Shikamarura, aki lassan odalépdelve megállt fölötte, majd lábait kicsit terpesztve leguggolt, és közönyös ábrázattal tanulmányozni kezdte a szõke arcát.  
  
\- Igazából, fogalmam sincs. - A hangja nem volt mély, és leginkább érdektelennek lehetett volna jellemezni. Ha Naruto nem emlékezett volna élénken arra a korábbi csókra, amit a bulin kapott, s ami menekülésre késztette, meg sem fordult volna fejében, hogy gazdája veszélyes lehet. - Lehet, hogy túl sok szakét ittam, talán frusztrálttá tesz az új chuunin kinevezésem, de az sem kizárt, hogy csak fáradt vagyok az újonnan kapott sok küldetés miatt. Okot milliót tudnék mondani, de elég kellemetlen lenne, ha azzal kéne töltenem az estémet, hogy egy idiótának magyarázkodom. Mást is el tudnék képzelni arra az idõre.  
\- De... Miért pont én? Az isten szerelmére, a bajtársad vagyok! Egy fiú! Nem mászhatsz rám!  
\- Hmm? - Shikamaru megdöntötte a fejét, ahogy a kétségbeesetten kiabáló szõke arcára nézett. Ujjait lassan a hajához emelte, s megvakarta a fejét. - Nem tudom, miért, Naruto. Egyszerûen ez van, és kész.  
\- De...  
  
Nem tudta folytatni. A szó benne ragadt, mert ekkor a fiú erõsen megragadta a kezeit és a földre szorította, miközben egy ruganyos mozdulattal rágördült a testével. Hogy hirtelen leszorították, Naruto felkiáltott, amit a chuunin ki is használt - az arcához hajolt, és becsúsztatta nyelvét a kisebbik szájába.  
\- Mm!? - nyögött fel Naruto, de egyebet nem tudott mondani a szájában lustán tekergõzõ nyelvtõl. Egy pillanatig blokkolta õt a döbbenet, s erõvel igyekezett kizárni tudatából hogy az a nyálas valamit épp a szájában kutuzgál... Aztán, amint visszanyerte tudatát, fogaival keményen a benne matató nyelvbe harapott.  
  
Shikamaru felnyögött, és elrántotta száját. Ahogy megtörölte arcát, keze fényes és vöröses lett, Naruto pedig érezte szájában a vér kesernyés ízét.  
Rettegve Shikamaru haragjától kezeit ismét megtámasztotta a földön, és hátrálni próbált, majd minden erejével azon volt, hogy felálljon. De a lábai annyira remegtek, hogy visszaesett a földre. 'Mozdulj... Mozdulj már....' Kiáltotta az elméje, s nagy nehezen sikerült feltápászkodnia. Egész testében remegett, ahogy ránézett az elõtte nem sokkal guggoló fiúra. A Hold elõtt elúszott egy kisebb felhõ, s így Shikamaru alakját elõször teljes árnyék fedte be, majd a sötét fenyegetõen lassan elvonult testérõl. Szemei azonban rendületlenül csillogtak egy szokatlan indulattól, ahogy azokkal követte Naruto minden mozdulatát. A fiúnak erre a tekintetre nyelnie kellett egyet.  
  
Halvány reménnyel a szívében hátat fordult, és futásnak eredt. Elrohant a legközelebbi fa mellett, de a következõ pillanatban teste megdermedt. Kihagyott a szívverése, ahogy mozgatni próbálta tagjait, de hiába, azok nem engedelmeskedtek. Egy pillanatra nem értette, mi történt, de ahogy rájött dermedtségének mivoltjára, jeges zsibbadás ömlött végig a testén.  
Lábai akaratlanul megfordították, s elindult visszafele a korábbi helyre. Szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy látta: Shikamaru ugyanígy tesz.  
  
\- A Kagemane elõl nem menekülsz, Naruto.  
  
Az említettnek elõször csak a szája széle remegett meg, aztán már az egész teste reszketett, mint a falevelek a szélben. Tudta, hogy ha a fiú egyszer elkapta az árnyékát, akkor onnan már nincs menekvés. De mit fog most tenni vele...?  
Az az egyetlen esélye, ha a Hold ismét takarásba kerül. Így, a félsötétben Shikamaru ereje végtelen, hisz az egész erdõ egy nagy árnyék. De ha a Hold eltûnne, és azzal a fény is... Akkor az "árnyék" szimpla "sötétté" válna. Akkor talán megmenekülhetne...  
De hogyan bírja ki addig!?  
Lábai megálltak. Körülbelül két, másfél méterre álhatott Shikamarutól. A fiú elgondolkodó fejjel tanulmányozta a szõke riadt arcát.  
\- K-kérlek, Shikamaru, engedj el... - nyöszörögte Naruto, végsõ próbálkozásként. - Biztos, hogy részeg vagy! Ho-holnapra megbánnád...  
\- Kedves vagy, hogy aggódsz értem - válaszolta teljes nyugalommal a sötét hajú. - De az az igazság, hogy ritkán érzem olyan tisztának a fejem, mint most. És hogy mit bánok meg és mit nem... Az a holnap. Minek töröd olyanon a fejed, ami csak késõbb fog bekövetkezni?  
  
Naruto nem tudott mást mondani. Kétségbeesésében a legõrültebb dolgok jutottak eszébe, de tudta, semminek nem vehetné hasznát. Még csak segítségért sem kiálthat, mert egyszer mélyen benn vannak az erdõben, másodszor akik nem fekszenek részegen a földön, azoknak sem valószínû, hogy feltûnt Shikamaru és Naruto hirtelen eltûnése. Az az ostoba buli... Naruto már ezerszer elátkozta magát, amiért engedett Sakurának, és elment... Miért nem hallgatott Sasukéra, aki közölte, hogy be nem teszi oda a lábát, és otthon maradt!?...  
Narutonak könnyek szöktek a szemébe a tehetetlenségtõl. Még csak abban sem reménykedhet, hogy Sasuke megtalálja, hiszen a fiú háza messze, Konoha másik végében van. Ráadásul, bele is halna a szégyenbe, ha az Uchihának, aki a legnagyobb riválisa, ilyen helyzetbõl kéne kimentenie õt...  
  
Shikamaru hirtelen megeresztett egy mosoly félét, és lehuppant a fûbe. Naruto teste követte õt.  
\- Mi... Mit akarsz csinálni? - kérdezte remegõ hangon a szõke, noha nem volt biztos abban, hogy tudni akarja a választ.  
\- Hhhm? - húzódott halvány mosolyra Shikamaru szája, ami megerõsítette Narutót a korábbi elgondolásában. - Mindjárt megtudod.  
Aztán felemelte jobbját, és a szájába kapta mutató- és középsõ ujját.  
  
Naruto elméje megdermedt, miközben a jutsu eredményeképp hûen követte a chuunin mozdulatait. 'Mit csinál?' kérdezte magában, de a kérdések elhaltak, ahogy kénytelen volt lassan végignyalni az ujjait, majd vékony nyálcsíkot húzva maga után elemelni õket a nyelvérõl. Shikamaru ujjait lágyan végighúzta az alsó ajkán, s Naruto rögtön érezte az övén a csillogó nedvességet.  
Naruto minden akaraterejét bevetve próbálkozott elszakítani magát a másik mozdulataitóll, de nem sikerült - õ is, ahogy a sötét hajú, lassú, érzéki mozdulatokkal simította végig a nyakát, le a mellkasáig, majd megragadva a felsõje cipzárját, csigázva elkezdte lehúzni azt. A két fiú mozdulatai közt csak annyi különbség volt, hogy Naruto keze végig remegett.  
A narancssárga dzseki finom zizegés kíséretében csúszott le a válláról, s megállapodott az éjfeketének tûnõ fûben. Naruto félelmében növekvõ nyöszörgéssel figyelte, ahogy az elõtte ülõ Shikamaru megfogja a neccfelsõjének alját, s finom, óvatos mozdulatokkal lehúzza magáról. Ahogy a hûvös, esti szél megcsapta meztelen, barna mellkasát, Naruto megrándult.  
Sírni szeretett volna kétségbeesett tehetetlenségében, de a száját hirtelen kénytelen volt betömni az ujjaival. Rettegve figyelte, és utánozta Shikamaru lassú mozdulatait, amivel a saját szájában körözött, majd miután kicuppantotta ujjait, végighúzta azokat a mellkasán. Nyála csillogó nyomot hagyott bõrén, s ahogy a nedves felületet érte a hûvös levegõ, egész testében megborzongott, és libabõrössé vált.  
  
\- Tudod, milyen szexi vagy, mikor ezt csinálod, Naruto? - suttogta Shikamaru, miközben tovább simogatta mellkasát. Szemlátomást nem a saját élvezetére tette, csak és kizárólag Narutót akarta ilyen helyzetben látni.  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy ugrik valami a gyomrában, s rémülten vette észre, hogy nadrágja mintha kezdene szûkülni. 'Ne... Ebben is utánozza a testem Shikamaruét?' gondolta kétségbeesetten, miközben igyekezett kizárni elméjébõl a hasa aljában megjelenõ forróságot.  
  
Viszont úgy tûnt, Shikamaru nem akar megfeledkezni arról. Halványan elmosolyodott, majd, miközben szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le a szõkérõl, kezét a nadrágjába dugta. Naruto szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, de nem kellett odanéznie, hogy tudja, mit csinál a chuunin. Hisz a kagemane következtében az õ keze is becsúszott a nadrágjába, le a szûkössé váló boxerbe, és megmarkolta férfiasságát.  
\- Mmf...! - Hiába harapta be a száját, a bágyadt nyögését nem tudta visszafogni, ahogy keze akaratlanul is mozogni kezdett merevedésén.  
Fejét legszívesebben elfordította volna, hogy a bõrébe haraphasson, de mivel Shikamaru folyamatosan õt nézte, így Naruto sem tudta elmozdítani a fejét. Érezte, hogy egész teste bizseregve éget, s forró tûzlabda száguld végig az erein, az alsó testrészébõl kiindulva. A szégyenteljes kielégülést egyre közelebb érezte, ahogy kezei föl-le mozogtak hímtagján. Az érzés, noha önmagának csinálta, teljesen más volt a megszokottól - hiszen, ez alkalommal nem a saját kedve szerint mozgatta kezét, hanem úgy, ahogyan azt az elõtte ülõ Shikamaru tette. Már ennek a gondolatára is nyelnie kellett, noha száját száraznak érezte, mint egy sivatag. Gyomra megrándult, s szája már kiáltásra nyílt - de a következõ pillanatban kezeit elkapta merevedésérõl, s keményen a földbe markolt.  
  
Bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, s látta, hogy Shikamaru maga is erõsen zihál, de ajkán még mindig ott játszik a mosoly. Naruto ismét sírni szeretett volna, de ezúttal már a cserbenhagyás érzése miatt - miért nem hagyta, hogy végigmenjen? Miért akarja még jobban kínozni?  
  
\- Csak nem élvezted?  
A gúnyosan elégedett hang hallatán Narutóra súlyosan nehezedett rá a szégyen és bûntudat érzése. De valahol tudta, hogy ez nem az õ hibája - teljesen természetes, hogy a teste így reagált.  
  
Shikamaru ekkor elõre dõlve megfordult, s mászni kezdett Naruto felé. A szõke akaratlanul követte mozdulatait, s közben próbált rájönni, mit akar a fiú.  
Mikor már egymással szemben voltak, Shikamaru újra leült, s kezeit megemelve Naruto szájába dugta az ujjait. A szõke fiú meglepetten felnyögött, ahogy egyszerre érezte meg magában az idegen ujjakat, s közben sajátjait a másik forró szájában elveszni.  
\- Érzed? - suttogta Shikamaru, miközben száját egy picit elemelte az ujjaktól, hogy beszélni tudjon. - Ilyen az én ízem. A tiéd is finom.  
Naruto arca égõvörösre gyúlt, s akárhogy igyekezett másra gondolni, rögtön a szájában halványan érezhetõ férfias ízre koncentrált. Furcsa volt...  
Egy pillanatra elbambult, s átadta magát az érzékeinek, de a következõ pillanatban rájött, mit is csinál. A kagemane teljes béklyó alatt tartotta testét, de szájára ilyen módon nem hatott, hisz beszélni is tudott. Vett egy mély levegõt, és erõsen beleharapott a benne matató ujjakba.  
Shikamaru felszisszent, és elkapta ujjait - így Naruto is. A szõke félve nézett a dühös szemekbe, miközben a sötét hajú fiú keze ütésre emelkedett. De mikor az meglátta, hogy Naruto szintén így tesz, leeresztette kezét.  
\- Látom, még mindig harapós kedvedben vagy. - mondta végül kifejezéstelen hangon, aztán se szó, se beszéd a fiúhoz hajolt, s bedugta nyelvét a meglepett kiáltásra nyíló ajkak közé.  
Naruto egy percre megfagyott, aztán már készült volna ismét beleharapni a másik nyelvébe - de nem tudott mást tenni, csak felnyögni.  
  
Shikamaru ugyanis az egész testével ráhajolt, s közben jobbját a narancssárga nadrágba csúsztatta. Ahogy ismét egy kéz ölelte körül forró hímtagját, mely ezúttal, még csak nem is az övé volt, halk, bágyadt sóhajt hallatott. De megijedt, ahogy õ is kézbe vette Shikamaru merevedését.  
Már kétségbeesetten kezdett volna vinnyogni, de Shikamaru mozgatni kezdte a kezét, s közben folytatta a szõke nyelvének lassú cirógatását. Naruto szíve a torkában dobogott, s apró rántásokat érzett a köldökénél, miközben próbált nem figyelni a keze alatt érzett csúszós bõrre.  
Aprókat nyöszörgött, miközben tompán érzékelte, hogy egy ideje nem védekezik semmit a csók ellen. Sõt, mintha teljesen átadta volna magát a másiknak, ahelyett, hogy leharapná annak nyelvét. 'Mi van velem? Talán a kagemane mégis kordában tartja a számat is?'  
De nem... Tudta, hogy ha akarná, rögtön beleharaphatna. De képtelen volt. Ahogy érezte az egyre szenvedélyesebben mozgó nyelvet, miközben bele-belelihegett a csókba, s közben folyamatos, egyre gyorsabb mozdulatokkal kényeztették férfiasságát... A korábbi tûzlabda berobbant a gyomrába, s millió apró szikrára esett szét, miközben Naruto egy hangosat nyögött, s elélvezett.  
  
Shikamaru abban a pillanatban levette róla a kezeit, s így a szõke is abbahagyta "társa" mozgatását. Naruto dübörgõ szívvel vágódott hanyatt a fûben, mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedett. Szája még mindig enyhén nyitva volt, ahogy kapkodta a levegõt, s arcát, ahogy egész testét, tüzelni érezte.  
Bágyadtan érzékelte, hogy Shikamaru fölé hajol, s miközben lerántja róla a nadrágját, az arcához hajol, s puha csókot nyom a kipirosodott ajkaira. Miközben aztán a nyakába emelte a szõke fiú combjait, nyelvét lassan becsúsztatta a másik szájába, s lágyan végighúzta azt a szájpadlásán. Ahogy elemelkedett, s a kék szemek meglátták az elégedett mosolyt, Narutónak csak akkor esett le, hogy a chuunin már szabadon mozog. Akkor tehát feloldotta a jutsut!  
A hirtelen felfedezésén kapva fel akart ugrani, de a következõ pillanatban éles fájdalmat érzett az altestében. Mintha ketté akarták volna hasítani! Hangosan felkiáltott az érzéstõl, s könnyek peregtek le az arcán, ahogy visszaesett a földre, s teste ívbe feszült a fájdalomtól. Kezeivel keményen a mellette lévõ fölbe markolt, de csak pár fûszálat tudott kitépni.  
  
\- Sssh... Lazíts - suttogta forró hangon Shikamaru, majd lassan megmozdult.  
Naruto újra felnyögött a fájdalomtól, de minden igyekezetével próbált ellazulni. Tudta, innen már nem menekülhet - már csak annyit tehet, hogy megpróbálja minél elviselhetõbbé tenni a szenvedést.  
Shikamaru lassan mozgott, s Naruto összeszorított fogakkal tûrte. Fejét elfordította, s szemeit is összeszorította, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen a fölé hajoló fiúra néznie.  
A chuunin lassú tempója kezdett begyorsulni, mikor aztán hirtelen eltalált egy pontot. Naruto teste megrándult, száját bágyadt nyögés hagyta el, s elõször érzett mást a fájdalmon kívül. Valami olyat, ami elektromosság módjára száguldott végig a testén, s nyomán forró izzadságcseppek jelentek meg a felhevült bõrén.  
Shikamaru észrevette a változást, s egy még erõsebbet lökött az elõbbi pontra. Naruto felkiáltott, mellkasa megemelkedett. Kezeit elemelte a földrõl, s átkarolta Shikamaru izzadt hátát, körmeit mélyen a bõrébe vájva.  
A fiú mintha vérszemet kapott volna. Egyre gyorsabban, egyre erõsebben mozgott, s minden lökése után a szõke csillagokat látott, hol a fájdalomtól, hol a gyönyörtõl.  
Sóhajaik hangja betöltötték a késõ éjjeli erdõt, míg végül bomba módjára robbant ki belõlük a feszültség. Ahogy megérezte magában a másik meleg nedvét, Naruto is elment, s olyan erõvel harapott rá a szájára, hogy rögtön érezte kicsordulni belõle a vérét. Ahogy Shikamaru ráborult Narutóra, egy pillanatra még mintha a huhogó baglyok is elhallgattak volna - teljes volt a csend, amit csak a fiúk nehéz zihálása tört meg.  
  
Hosszú percekig feküdtek így, lihegve. Naruto csukva tartotta a szemeit, s nem mert felnézni - félt attól, amit látnia kell majd.  
Egyszer csak érezte, hogy ráterítenek valamit. Továbbra sem nyitotta ki a szemeit, de az anyag alapján sejtette, hogy az õ dzsekije lehet az. Aztán érezte, hogy Shikamaru gyengéden átkarolja, és magához húzza.  
Meleg volt a fiú teste, csakúgy, mint az övé. Jól esett hozzá simulni.  
Aztán puha ajkakat érzett meg az övén. Egy forró nyelv simított végig többször is az alsó ajkán, így megtisztítva azt a vértõl, majd bebocsátást kért a szájába.  
Naruto egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megadta azt, s átadta magát az érzésnek, ahogy a nyelv lágyan cirógatni kezdi az övét. Mikor aztán Shikamaru lassan elemelte a fejét, végül képes volt kinyitni a szemét. Égszínkék pillantása egyenesen az õt pásztázó sötét szemekbe fúródtak.  
\- Naruto.  
Olyan végtelen gyengédséggel ejtette ki a nevét! Naruto érezte, hogy arcát pír lepi el. Az este folyamán egyszer sem volt ilyen közel a fiúhoz, s most bõrén érezte a meleg leheletét, szemei mintha lézer módjára égették volna a testét. Nem szólt semmit, csak nyelt egyet, s lehunyta a szemét.  
Megérzésében nem tévedett - a következõ pillanatban újra érezte a nyelvet becsusszanni a szájába. A csók végtelenül gyengéd volt, s a puha nyelv lassú táncra hívta az övét.  
Naruto belesóhajtott a csókba. Aztán viszonozta.


End file.
